Survivor: Exiles
Survivor: Exiles is a game currently running on the Forum With No Name (FWNN). It is hosted by Mercuzo, and he along with Dapper Dan Man and Liz are the judges. The game began on August 3rd, 2010 and started out with 24 participants. The winner of Survivor: Exiles will receive $100,000 FWNN money, a username color change, and a profile badge proclaiming them the winner. Runner up will receive $10,000 FWNN money, while third place will receive reputation from the hosts. The Tribes The 24 participants were split into 2 tribes of 12 each using a randomizer. The tribes consisted of members from the old KOT and THS, and has been an excellent way to get the forum members to mingle with each other. Tribe Members Tribe 1: Batman Metallica1984 T Doc Sregor Punk Error Asterisk hafabee Benjamin Talam Lord Tau Legend Malaiseous Tribe 2: Skinny Hermynator Borin Pryce Cacophony Barloq SCOTT Einsider Pip Crurned Ferret Darth Vegeta First Reward Challenge: Names The first reward challenge of the game involved choosing a name for each tribe. The tribes were given 24 hours to discuss their name in their individual forums. They also had to design a flag with their tribe name and all of the names of the people in their tribe. The challenge lasted from August 3rd, 2010 to August 4th, 2010. At the end of 24 hours, the names were revealed. Tribe 1 chose the name Lulz. Tribe 2 chose the name Lollygaggers. The judges deliberated, and it was decided that Lollygaggers was the more unique name, so they won the challenge. The reward for winning the challenge was an advantage in the following Immunity challege - Lollygaggers had less puzzles to solve. It should also be noted that Malaiseous of Lulz quit the game during this challenge. It was decided to not count him as being voted out, and that Lulz would play a man down from here on out. First Immunity Challenge: Six Degrees The first Immunity challenge of the game involved the tribes having to solve a variety of six degrees of separation puzzles. Lollygaggers had the upper hand going into the challenge, as they only have to solve 10 of the puzzles to Lulz 12. However, despite having an advantage, Lulz put on a phenomenal performance, solving all of the puzzles in a matter of minutes. The challenge was slated to run for 24 hours August 4th to August 5th, 2010, but since Lulz was able to solve them so quickly, the entire challenge lasted about 20 minutes. Lollygaggers also submitted their answers, though they had no chance of winning, ten minutes after Lulz posted theirs. Lollygaggers were the first tribe to experience a Tribal Council. First Tribal Council: Lollygaggers Though putting up a good fight, Lollygaggers were the first on the chopping block. The participants had been encouraged to make alliances at the start of the game, and they were called into play at the first tribal council. Tribal council involved the host Mercuzo asking members of Lollygaggers a variety of questions. They then had 24 hours to place their vote. At the end of 24 hours, the votes were revealed. With six out of the nine votes, Darth Vegeta was the first to be voted out of the game. The Second Reward and Immunity Challenge: Camp Life In an unexpected twist, the second reward challenge of the game ended up being a double challenge for reward and immunity. The challenge involved the two tribes choosing a leader, a banker, and a builder, and then going over a list of items to purchase to make a shelter. The items varied from lumber to a waterlogged iPod in usefulness, and all cost a certain amount of money. The tribes each had $2776 to spend on materials, and the tribe who made the wisest decision on materials and described the best shelter would win the reward and immunity from the next tribal council. The challenge lasted 48 hours from August 6th to August 8th, 2010 to allow the tribes the most possible time to build the best shelter. At the end of 24 hours, however, the leader of the tribe had to submit a list of the materials purchased. The banker had to ensure that the tribes kept under budget, and the builder was tasked with describing the shelter. The reward for winning this challenge was being able to send a member of your tribe to the other's camp for the 24 hour period before tribal council. The tribes spent hours perfecting their shelters, and at the end of 48 hours, the winner was revealed. Though Lollygaggers had submitted their camp description with pictures, Lulz came out on top, winning the reward an immunity. They chose to send Doc Sregor to Lollygagger's camp for the 24 hours. Lollygaggers were forced to prepare for another tribal council. There was a point of contention where the judges cited a feature of the Lulz camp that helped put them over the top that was physically impossible to do. Much debate raged about whether or not a steel top can be used to start a fire by striking a steel knife against it. At the time of this article, there has been no proof discovered that this is possible. Because of this, dissent began to grow within Lollygaggers and many felt they were being treated unfairly. Second Tribal Council: Lollygaggers For the second time in a row, Lollygaggers were forced to choose a tribe member to vote out. With five votes out of nine, the second player voted out was crurned. Third Reward Challenge: Relay of Wits The third reward challenge of the game began on August 10th and ran for 24 hours. The challenge involved splitting the teams into five groups of two (as Lulz had 11 members, they chose Tau to sit out). The teams were put into tiers, and each individual tier had a forum with trivia questions involving either general knowledge, Blackarachnia's Fleet knowledge, or Kingdom of Trolls (screenplay) knowledge. The tribes were able to divide up their users based on who they thought would be best at each tier. The first tier was open to the first two pairs, however one of the answers to the questions in that tier was the pasword to unlock the second tier of questions, and so on. The first tribe to post the most accurate set of answers for the final tier would win the reward challenge. The teams were split as such: Lulz: Pair One: T and Hafabee Pair Two: Talam and Error Pair Three: Punk and Legend Pair Four: Doc Sregor and Metallica1984 Pair Five: Batman and Asterisk Lollygaggers: Pair One: SCOTT and Einsider Pair Two: Pip and Ferret Pair Three: Borin and Pryce Pair Four: Hermynator and Barloq Pair Five: Cacophony and Skinny The tiers were broken down as tier one being general knowledge questions, tier two being slightly more difficult general knowledge questions, tier three was KOT questions, tier four was Black's Fleet questions, and tier five involved questions from all the previous categories, and had the largest number of questions. The Survivors played the game as quickly as they could. The Lollygaggers were the first to break through to the final tier as Lulz didn't have anyone from tier four online at the time. Before Lulz was even able to get into the fifth tier, Lollygaggers had compiled and posted a set of answers. However, they had a few mistakes in their answers, which allowed Lulz to grab all of the questions without having to be in the final tier forum. Due to a few editing errors that went unnoticed by Lollygaggers, Lulz were able to win the challenge. The reward involved Lulz choosing a Lollygagger to sit out for the next challenge. They chose Cacophony. Third Immunity Challenge: Go! Go! Go! The third immunity challenge was a posting challenge. The tribes were given the task of posting as much as they could in one thread in 24 hours. Double posts and spam posts would not be counted in the final tally, and only actual discussion was allowed - no singing song lyrics. Lollygaggers were down Cacophony for the challenge as Lulz had chosen her to sit out. Tasked with such an immense challenge, both tribes put on a good show. However, in the end, Lulz won immunity again, beating Lollygagger's 1,542 posts with their 1,676 posts. Lulz had a 40 post advantage from purchasing a mystery item in the Camp Life challenge, but it was not needed to put them over the top in the challenge. Lollygaggers were for the third time in a row sent to tribal council Third Tribal Council: Lollygaggers Facing tribal council for the third time in a row, Lollygaggers were forced to choose a player to leave the game. With six out of six votes, the third player to be voted out of the game was Ferret. Fourth Reward Challenge: Fun and Games The fourth reward challenge again lasted 24 hours from August 16th to August 17th, 2010. In this challenge, the tribes were pitted against each other to see who could get the most arcade title wins out of 15 preselected games. The games picked were as follows: Asteroids, Duck Hunt, Frogger, Simon, Snake, Snake 360, Smack the Penguin: Bloody Penguin, Copter, Gyro Ball, Tetris, 3D Wireframe Highway, Eskiv 2, Helicoptor, Kickball, and Mini Putt. Screenshots of high scores were allowed to be submitted, as some players were having bugs while submitting high scores. At the end of 24 hours, Lollygaggers came out victorious, obtaining 8 out of 15 high scores. The reward for this challenge was a big one - if the team who won the reward challenge won the immunity challenge, the other tribe would be forced to vote out 3 players instead of the traditional one. However, if the team who won the reward challenge lost the immunity challenge, they would only vote out one player. This was a big win for Lollygaggers. If they won the immunity challenge, they were going to be able to even the odds with Lulz. Fourth Immunity Challenge: Riddle Me This The fourth immunity challenge of the game began on August 17th, 2010, and ran for 48 hours. The tribes were both given 30 riddles to solve, however, once the riddles were solved they were tasked with finding the answers to the riddles and taking pictures of them. The riddles were slightly ambiguous, so a point system was devised by the judges. If the tribe got the intended answer, they would receive two points. If their answer was not the intended answer, but was still plausible, they received 1 point. A wrong answer received no points. At the end of the 48 hours, the answers and pictures were private messaged to Mercuzo (an addendum to the rules, as the judges had originally planned having the answers posted publicly, but didn't want the other tribe to be able to steal answers). The challenge was a close one, with the winner only winning by two points. Both tribes put in a good effort solving the riddles, but Lulz came out on top with more correct answers. They were spared having to eliminate 3 players, and Lollygaggers were facing their fourth tribal council. Fourth Tribal Council: Lollygaggers Facing their fourth tribal council in a row, Lollygaggers were beginning to lose hope. Cacophony offered to step out of the game so a hard decision didn't have to be made, but the tribe disagreed with her decision and she only received one vote at tribal council. This council had the biggest split between votes, with the person being voted out only receiving three out of seven votes. In the end, it was Barloq who was the fourth player voted out of the game. Fifth Reward Challenge: Art Attack The fifth reward challenge involved both tribes creating banners for the various skins on the FWNN. They had to submit three banners at the end of 24 hours starting August 21st, 2010, their first choice banner for all of the skins on the board, their second choice banner, and then a banner made specifically for the Evolution skin. Both tribes worked hard and submitted 3 banners each. The judges deliberated, and Lulz again came out on top in the challenge, winning the competition 2-1. As their reward, Lulz was able to choose a Lollygagger to sit out for the next immunity challenge. The person they chose would also not be able to be voted out at tribal council, should Lollygaggers lose immunity. Lulz chose Pryce to sit out for the next challenge. Fifth Immunity Challenge: To Wiki or Not to Wiki The fifth (and current) immunity challege tasked the tribes with creating a wiki for the FWNN. The tribes were originally given 48 hours from August 22nd to complete the wiki, but the deadline was extended to 72 hours upon further judge deliberation. Each tribe was given the link to wikia.com and advised to create a wiki with a random name so that the other tribe couldn't see the articles they were creating. The tribes were encouraged to create as much content as possible, however the judges stated that a more indepth wiki with less pages would be chosen over a vague wiki with more pages. Lollygaggers are again playing at a disadvantage after losing four of their players to elimination and having a fifth (Pryce) sit out for this challenge. The challenge is currently going on.